Historia de tres
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AoMomoKaga. Un romance poco habitual entre tres personas poco habituales.


**Claim: **Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki/Kagami Taiga.  
**Notas: **Sin línea fija de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **07. Sonrisa.

* * *

**Historia de tres.**

Parece el guión de una película porno, en donde los conflictos se resuelven con unas cuantas palabras y luego los actores tienen sexo, la parte que en realidad le interesa y que le hace obviar el pésimo guión, excusándose con la afirmación de que él no busca una obra de arte ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, debido a la inverosimilitud de dichas películas, el que cosas que sólo pertenecen a las cabezas de los guionistas de pornografía sucedan en la vida real, se le antoja como una alucinación, quizá inducida por el exceso de ejercicio, o quizá por algún sueño erótico o algo así.

Porque sólo en un escenario fantástico, las cosas darían tremendo giro de 180°, de un inocente partido de basketball contra Kagami a la extraña proposición de un trío. Todo comienza, irónicamente, al final de su 1-on-1 contra el pelirrojo, que a pesar de haber perdido por escasos puntos, parece satisfecho con el sólo hecho de jugar. Realmente es un idiota amante del basketball y así se lo hace saber Momoi con una sonrisa, cuando éste se acerca a la banca desde donde ella los ha estado observando y en secreto, recolectando datos para siguientes partidos.

—Kagamin, tus saltos han mejorado un 20% desde la última vez —afirma, con voz cargada de orgullo como si ella misma hubiese contribuido a tal progreso, dejándole lugar a su lado en el banco de madera, mientras Aomine sigue encestando sin parar, en una extraña e inconsciente imitación de Midorima.

—No lo suficiente para vencer a ese idiota —dice Kagami, pero no parece decepcionado sino más bien emocionado por el reto que supone Aomine para él—. Pero la tarde es larga y todavía podemos jugar más partidos —sus ojos se desvían hacia la figura de Aomine, quien sigue practicando como no lo ha hecho en años, pese a que sus habilidades todavía superan por mucho a las suyas y luego se posan en Momoi, que lo observa con rostro resignado—. Aunque supongo que no te gustaría estar aquí todo el día, ¿verdad? —dice, un tanto avergonzado y pasándose la mano por la nuca, en un ademán de disculpa—. Si quieres, podemos ir a una cita después.

Lo dice mitad en broma, mitad en serio y es precisamente este matiz de seriedad el que capta de nuevo la atención de Aomine, de manera tal que el balón escapa de sus manos y su rebote solitario, olvidado, se pierde tras unos arbustos del parque al que han acudido. Pero lo que más le sorprende, es que Satsuki diga que sí. Sin duda han tenido tiempo de conocerse, con tantos 1-on-1 jugados durante el transcurso de varios meses y sin duda Satsuki es bonita, pero...

—Claro que me gustaría, Kagamin —dice ella y hay un brillo peculiar en sus ojos que lo obliga a acercarse inmediatamente, en un ademán posesivo más que protector.

—Espera, ¿vas a empezar a salir con este idiota, Satsuki? —le reclama y su voz suena tan histérica, que no es sorprendente que todos se echen a reír, incluído él—. Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? —inquiere, obviando el súbito entendimiento que lo ha embargado, en donde, en una vida donde han estado juntos desde pequeños, no puede imaginar un futuro que no sea similar. Las cosas podrían ponerse realmente feas, pero dado que todos (en la Generación de los Milagros) están un poco locos, la conversación no sigue derroteros dramáticos, sino más bien completamente surreales.

—Tú también puedes venir, Dai-chan —dice Satsuki, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo y para añadirle extrañeza a la escena, no duda en pedir la confirmación de Kagami—. No te molesta, ¿verdad, Kagamin? —por supuesto, ése es otro punto crítico en la conversación. Kagami podría ponerse furioso o sentirse asqueado, quizá ambas cosas a la vez, pero lo que en realidad hace es asentir.

—Claro que no —dice con ademán reflexivo, como si las cosas hubiesen ido mejor de lo planeado. Si es que en realidad lo planeó y Aomine ya no lo duda, dada la irrealidad de todas las cosas.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a los americanos? —pregunta por fin el de cabello azul, para tratar de romper el silencio en el que los tres se han sumido, un silencio reflexivo, como si no asimilaran del todo lo que acaban de hacer. Aceptar una cita triple, un noviazgo triple, quién sabe qué más.

—_Don't worry about it_ —dice Kagami y Momoi ríe ante su extraño acento, pero sobre todo ante el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, toda una oda a la estupefacción. Y es que, siguiendo con las epifanías del día, que parecen no acabar, Aomine Daiki se ha dado cuenta de que no le molesta en absoluto compartir y no sólo se refiere a Satsuki. Pero hasta ahí termina el genérico guión porno, en donde normalmente se sumirían en una escena un tanto vouyerista en medio del parque y quizás en ese mismo banco en donde Satsuki observa a Kagami levantarse e ir en busca del balón. Al parecer, el joven está listo para otro 1-on-1 y es una pena, porque tiene que admitir que le gustaría que la historia continuara.

.

Quizá lo más curioso de salir con dos chicos a la vez (dos idiotas del basket, aparte) son los rumores que corren por la escuela, tan divertidos como a veces exagerados o escandalosos.

—¿Estás saliendo con Aomine-kun? —le preguntan algunas chicas de su salón en la hora libre de estudio, mirando de reojo al objeto de sus susurros con cierta desaprobación, como si fuese un bicho asqueroso que quisieran aplastar. No es que Aomine ayude demasiado a mejorar la impresión, pues dormita con la boca abierta y el cuerpo recargado hacia atrás en su silla, de manera que sus resoplidos, mezclados con saliva, alcanzan el rostro de todos los presentes en un radio de al menos un metro a su alrededor.

—Sí —es la respuesta de Momoi cada vez que alguien, profesor, compañero o incluso sus propios padres, se atreven a reiterar la pregunta con cierto toque de incredulidad—. Estoy saliendo con Dai-chan, ¿por qué? —por supuesto, sabe que hay cierta curiosidad morbosa en sus compañeras, pero puede entenderlo en la medida en que ella alentó esa curiosidad al afirmar, sólo unos meses atrás, que no tenía nada que ver con "Aomine-kun".

—Porque escuchamos que estás saliendo con Kagami Taiga de Seirin, nos lo dijo una chica del salón de al lado —el deseo de crear discordia se puede leer en sus ojos y quizá, si tienen suerte, incluso de conseguir un jugoso chisme que esparcir para pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, la afirmación de Satsuki, rápida y honesta, les provoca dudas.

—Lo estoy —dice con simpleza y no sabe si reír o llorar al ver cómo las dos chicas intercambian una mirada cómplice, que dice mucho más que cualquier pregunta que le hayan hecho hasta el momento. Ésta nos está mintiendo puede leerse claramente en sus semblantes, como si fueran pizarrones donde se plasman sus pensamientos más privados.

Al final, el rumor que prevalece es una mezcla de Momoi Satsuki es una mentirosa y está engañando a Aomine-kun, cosa que aunque no es cierta, logra molestarla en cierta medida. Qué absurdo que, ahora que está diciendo la verdad, nadie le crea. De hecho, tal giro de los acontecimientos le hace decidir que no volverá a contestar interrogatorios sobre su vida amorosa, que sólo le incumbe a ella y a los otros dos, idiotas del basket. O al menos eso cree, hasta que Kuroko saca el tema a colación, pues dado que aún lo adora y aún confía en él como si fuera un hermano, no es más que una consecuencia inevitable el que termine abriéndole su corazón para temas que resultaría embarazoso tratar con alguien más.

—¿Cómo va tu relación, Momoi-san? —pregunta el joven, un día en que decide visitarlos y acompaña a Kagami a Toou, donde los cuatro se encuentran a las puertas de la institución—. Debe ser un poco extraño —acota, más para sí mismo pero aun lo suficientemente audible a pesar de los gritos que salen de los labios de Aomine y Kagami, de nuevo sumidos en un 1-on-1—. Aunque divertido.

—Sí, es divertido —asiente ella, como si Kuroko supiera a la perfección lo que está sintiendo y también lo que está pasando, en un montón de citas de a tres—. Pero todavía resulta un tanto extraño, porque Dai-chan y Kagamin están saliendo conmigo, pero no entre ellos. No sé si me entiendes, supongo que sí suena muy extraño después de todo.

—Kagami-kun es un poco idiota en esos temas, por lo cual no me sorprendería que no se haya dado cuenta de que Aomine-kun quiere acercarse, también a su manera, claro está —Satsuki se sorprende al confirmar sus sospechas en las palabras de otro, sobre todo porque Kuroko llevaba observándolos máximo una hora y ya ha podido descifrar lo que a ella le ha llevado algunas semanas.

—¡Tetsu-kun, deberías de ser psicólogo o algo así! —afirma con voz tan exaltada que atrae las miradas de sus dos novios (nunca dejará de sonar extraño, a pesar de los cuatro meses que llevan todos juntos y revueltos)—. Yo también había pensado algo similar. Dai-chan es un idiota y Kagamin sólo piensa en basketball, pero estoy segura de que algún día ya se darán cuenta, ¿verdad? A mí no me molesta compartir.

Kuroko ríe ante tal afirmación, un sonido musical que sólo estrecha la hermandad entre ambos, tanto así que cuando los muros de Aomine se derrumban y Kagami se conecta un poco más con su realidad como... ¿Pareja? Él es el primero en saberlo. Satsuki no duda en llamarlo por teléfono como si celebrara la primera palabra de un chiquillo o anunciara que la han nombrado reina del universo; en su voz se adivina una sonrisa.

—Dai-chan y Kagamin se han besado, Tetsu-kun.

Y si antes no le parecía una locura, escucharse afirmarlo con emoción por fin le confirma que su relación es todo un fenómeno paranormal, aunque no por eso menos satisfactorio.

.

—Satsuki, ¿a quién quieres más? ¿A Kagami o a mí? —resulta un comentario tan ridículo y tan fuera de lugar que por un momento hace dudar a Satsuki de haberlo escuchado. Le echa entonces la culpa a la multitud que los rodea, presentes para la gran final de la Inter-High de su tercer año, la última que pueden ofrecerles como rivales, pues el próximo año estarán en la universidad. Pero la mirada expectante de Aomine desmiente que haya sido una alucinación y peor aun, se encuentra con que Kagami también espera la respuesta, atento como sólo lo está cuando se trata de comida o de partidos contra enemigos poderosos.

—¿No deberías estar con tu equipo, Kagamin? —esquiva ella la pregunta, señalando hacia el equipo de Seirin de donde es capitán ahora, comandante de un ejército de chicos nuevos, pero no por eso menos poderosos—. No creo que les guste verte confraternizando con el enemigo.

—¿Confraternizando? —se burla Aomine y casi le hace pensar que la cuestión ha quedado olvidada—. Él hace más que confraternizar. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, Satsuki —dice, un poco más alto para acallar las protestas de Kagami, que se ha puesto tan rojo como su cabello.

—Te diré si tú lo haces primero, Dai-chan —deberían de estar calentando los músculos, como le hace saber el entrenador a voz en cuello, pero como algo común desde que empezó su relación, casi siempre que hay oportunidad de bromear, se aprovecha.

—Kagami —dice sin vacilar—. Porque también es mi rival.

—Qué cruel eres, Dai-chan —se queja ella, inflando las mejillas y poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Siempre te ha importado más el basketball que yo. No me sorprendería que Kagamin dijera lo mismo.

Las miradas de ambos se centran en Kagami, que siente la presión ante su respuesta. Pero su afirmación también se sucede de manera espontánea y sincera, como sólo él puede ser cuando algo le importa.

—Momoi.

Ahora le toca el turno a Aomine de sentirse traicionado y reitera su pregunta, quizá como una forma de revancha hacia Kagami. ¿A quién quieres más, Satsuki? Ella, divertida ante el súbito dilema que se le plantea, finge reflexionar mientras sus ojos se pasean por el estadio, el piso pulido donde resuenan los ecos de los pasos de los jugadores, el clamor de la multitud, las cámaras de televisión escondidas en algún lugar. Su mirada se centra entonces en Seirin y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, no duda en decir, incluso ante las protestas de engaño y traición que abandonan los labios de Aomine, las siguientes palabras:

—A Tetsu-kun. Y a él es a quien apoyaré en este partido.

Por supuesto, es una mentira, pero los ayuda a competir con mayor ferocidad y si puede serles útil al menos en eso (a ella también le gusta el basketball, que conste), se da por bien servida mientras tanto.

.

Los anillos despiden un brillo plateado a la fría luz de un sol invernal. Mirarlos es como centrar la vista en un espejismo, en algo cuya borrosa existencia es del todo imposible de dudar, sobre todo porque no es un simple anillo decorativo, sino más bien uno de compromiso... Y en realidad son dos.

—Esto es ridículo —dice Aomine, mirándose la mano izquierda como un perro que observa la cadena en su cuello, con cierta incredulidad pero también con ganas de quitársela lo más pronto posible—. Bien sabes que no podemos casarnos, Satsuki. Y la verdad es que tampoco me gustaría.

—Siempre tan insensible, Dai-chan —se queja ella, pero su expresión es suave como el viento helado que los envuelve, tres personas que lucen totalmente fuera de lugar mirándose las manos fuera de una tienda en el centro de la ciudad—. Esto es lo más cercano que tenemos, ¿no? A menos que prefieras que me case con Kagamin, dado que no te importa.

—Yo no dije eso, BaKagami puede casarse contigo cuando me venza en un 1-on-1, así que puedes seguir esperando —pero el compromiso sigue presente, aunque todavía resulte un tanto ridículo, simbolizado en los anillos dobles que utilizan, seis en total, que les han costado una fortuna y la mirada sorprendida, casi desconfiada, del vendedor—. Mientras tanto, vamos a casa. Tengo hambre.

Él es el único que no usa sus anillos regularmente, ni se queda embobado mirándolos cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo, como suele hacer Satsuki cuando se sienta por las tardes a hacer la tarea de la universidad, en la única mesita del departamento que comparten y que, duele decirlo, los padres de Kagami pagan por los tres, aún sin saberlo. Tampoco les da un cuidado especial, quitándoselos para no arruinarlos como el pelirrojo lo hace, dejándolos a un lado cuando hay un partido o sobre su mesita de noche a la hora de dormir. No, más bien suele dejarlos por largos periodos en su estuche de terciopelo dorado, como si fuesen la prueba de un horrible crimen, quizá el corazón delator de Edgar Allan Poe, ese extraño libro que Tetsu le prestó alguna vez y que nunca entendió del todo, hasta que llegaron las alianzas plateadas, con toda su carga de simbolizaciones.

Él no necesita anillos y así se los hace saber silenciosamente, porque su compromiso es real incluso sin las alianzas. ¿Cómo más puede llamarse al hecho de que los tres vivan juntos, mientras estudian la universidad? ¿Cómo más puede llamarse al peculiar calendario con el que han arreglado las labores del hogar? Kagami cocina, Satsuki limpia y él lava, con ayuda de una lavadora, pero cumpliendo su parte a fin de cuentas. Y luego, compartir un lecho, acostumbrarse a los primeros intentos, torpes, quizá incluso embarazosos, muy diferentes de las películas que había visto en su juventud donde todo es desenfrenado en comparación con los toques de Kagami, casi suaves sobre la piel de Satsuki, su aparente timidez y su propia falta de experiencia. ¿Qué es eso, sino es compromiso? Por seguir intentándolo quizá muchos años más, quizá pocos, pero seguir haciéndolo. Porque él no piensa mucho en el futuro, ni en lo que vendrá a pesar de haber cumplido ya veintiún años.

Y tanto Satsuki como Kagami lo saben, por eso no protestan cuando ven sus manos desnudas a la hora de la comida o en la cama, porque el compromiso de Dai-chan es diferente al de ellos, pero no por eso menos sincero.

.

Cuando la pequeña Aya nace, es difícil encontrarle parecido con alguno de sus padres. Durante las primeras horas, pasando de brazo en brazo entre la Generación de los Milagros y los orgullosos abuelos, muchos tratan de inferir parecidos, encontrar algún patrón en la forma de los labios o las comisuras de los ojos, pero nadie, salvo Aomine, afirma certeramente su parecido, tras media hora de escuchar el debate entre los presentes y ya totalmente fuera de quicio.

—¡Parece una pasa arrugada y ya! —grita, lo que en lugar de asustar a los presentes, que se quedan durante un momento paralizados por la sorpresa, los hace reír y murmurar cosas como "nervios de padre primerizo" y "es natural". Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos está presente unos años después para captar la ironía del asunto, pero a Kagami no le pasa por alto, que Aomine es el primero en sacar el tema del parecido a colación—. Creo que se parece más a mí —dice un día, cuando la pequeña ya tiene tres años y juega olvidada del mundo en su pequeña cuna rosada.

—¿Qué dices? Se parece más a mí —protesta Kagami, que balancea un juguete frente a los ojos de la pequeña, grandes y rosados como cerezos—. El tuyo no llega tan lejos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? El mío llega más lejos que el tuyo. Si no mal recuerdo, la última vez Satsuki... —nadie se entera de que fue lo que Satsuki hizo la última vez, porque la mujer aparece detrás de ellos, con los brazos en jarras y un aura amenazante a su alrededor.

—¿Qué le están diciendo a Aya-chan? —dice y resulta cómico ver el terror en los ojos de los afortunados padres, que en realidad no saben de quién es la pequeña en realidad. Por supuesto, le pertenece a Satsuki por ser la madre, pero ellos tendrán que vivir en la ignorancia y aceptarlo tal cual es hasta el final. No importa quién la haya engendrado, ambos son sus padres y Satsuki es su madre, como les recuerda ella en cada absurda pelea que tienen por la niña, buscando su atención como si ellos fuesen los chiquillos.

—N-nada —responde inmediatamente Aomine, levantando los brazos para protegerse de algún súbito golpe.

—Nada —corrobora Kagami, en una imitación perfecta del gesto del otro, lo que los hace parecer un par de gemelos un poco tontos. Esta idea hace sonreír a Momoi, que decide perdonarlos al comprender su necesidad por saber, aunque el día en que nació se prometieron que no importaría, promesa que fue reiterada el día del registro, en el cual la pequeña comenzó a llevar el apellido de su madre.

Y como si la pequeña Aya pudiese comprender el contexto, cosa que en realidad no sería sorprendente al ver a sus tontos padres imitarse con sincronía y perfección, su risa reverbera por las padres de la habitación, ligera como una pluma y vibrante, iluminando sus pequeñas facciones, enmarcadas por una mata de cabello rosado.

—Se parece a Satsuki —puntualiza Kagami al escucharla reír y Aomine asiente muy a su pesar. Tendrá que esperar algunos años para aclarar la cuestión, el día en que la pequeña Aya pueda empezar a jugar basketball. Si apesta como Kagami, ya sabrá quién es el verdadero padre. Pero duda mucho que sea así y no puede evitar imaginársela haciendo alley oops en Toou justo como su padre.

Y es que la historia, que antes era de tres, se ha convertido en la historia de cuatro (y quizá más).

**FIN.**


End file.
